<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obi-Wan and Friends Whump-A-Thon by theIronStark3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055894">Obi-Wan and Friends Whump-A-Thon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000'>theIronStark3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Canonical Character Death, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot Collection, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Duel on Mustafar (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short prompts for Whumptober 2020.</p><p>Whether as padawan, knight or Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi can't catch a break. A collection of  Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan adjacent Hurt-Comfort-Angst fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Stabbed, Self-Sacrifice </p><p>Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Qui-Gon Jinn</p><p>Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn<br/> </p><p>TW: canonical character death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair has never faced such an opponent before. It was the fiercest fight of  Qui-Gon's life, and he gave with such determination as Obi-Wan had ever seen. The Sith's blows are devastating, powerful, and deadly. Obi-Wan released a tremble of fear into the Force, knowing he must keep a clear head.They had begun fighting in tandem towards the beginning of the fight. Maul noticed, and worked to separate the pair, taking advantage of his environment.</p><p> </p><p>It was not just Obi-Wan was afraid. A chill ran up Qui-Gon’s spine. He must keep the Sith away from his apprentice. They were not just fighting a dangerous dark force user, but for their very lives. Jedi had no doubt Obi-Wan was (and would be) an incredible Jedi. Jinn had meant it when he said Obi-Wan was ready. A flash of guilt strikes him as he remembers the hurt on his Padawan’s face in the Council Chamber. However, this Sith was proving to be a dangerous, and brutal opponent.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he gets swept into the moment, and forgets to consider Obi-Wan’s feelings. Jinn knows he kriffed up, he allows his beloved student to doubt himself.In his fear, the Jedi Master momentarily neglected to notice his environment. The Sith was herding them forward, the laser gates separated Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stood five gates behind the Sith, and four away from Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon realizes the Sith has an upper hand, which speaks not only to his swordsmanship, but sheer skill. The battle needs to end as swiftly as possible, recognizing that Obi-Wan and himself were facing a brutal, dangerous dark Force user.As Jinn waited for the gate to rise, the Jedi Master settled into a brief meditative state. A fervent urging of the Force tugs at him, and Qui-Gon allows himself to receive the warning. He cannot allow the Sith to best Obi-Wan. </p><p> </p><p>Jinn knows he is going to die in the place of his padawan. He centers his anxiety, and releases them into the Force. He is an old man with a life well lived. Obi-Wan has the entire galaxy before him. He will not allow Obi-Wan to perish. He wipes away the quiet tears, murmuring a thanks into the Force. Jinn was granted a precious gift: twelve years with his beloved Padawan. Obi-Wan is capable, bright and resilient. Kenobi will make an excellent Jedi Master. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His skills are nearly equal to Jinn, and the Master is only sorrowful that he won’t be there to see his student best him. Death is not the end but a new beginning. It is time for the tired old Master to become one with the Force. He is not sad. There comes a time when the Master has no more lessons to be taught. It is the student’s turn to be the teacher. Qui-Gon thinks of Anakin, "Stay close to me, I'll keep you safe." There are words we say to our children, perhaps we do sincerely mean them. We want  shield them from death, from battle, from war. The elder man squeezes his eyes shut, there are promises we cannot keep. He won’t be there to cut his beloved Padawan‘s braid. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan readies his lightsaber, prepared to rush through the red laser gates. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon comes out of his brief mediation feeling clearer and level headed. He has always followed the Living Force, why should dying be any different?</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon's hair flows behind him as he fights with renewed purpose and vigor. He meets the Sith's saber blow by blow, guided by ferocity and determination. He must keep the Sith away from his padawan.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is angry as he gets trapped behind another kriffing laser gate. "When will it open?", he bounced his knee anxiously. "It should be me, not Qui-Gon.", the young man thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Frustration and panic rise to the surface again as he watches in horror as Qui-Gon struggles with his balance momentarily. His Master's movements are slower, he must be growing tired. The pervious energy behind his fighting is gone as he struggles against Maul's aggressive blows. The Jedi Master has made peace with death, his only regret is that he knows he does not have time.</p><p> </p><p>There are so many things he wishes he could tell Obi-Wan. Instead, he makes his peace with death. <em>There is no death, only Force.  </em>Obi-Wan's anxiety skyrockets when Maul hits Qui-Gon in the face, shouting in horror as the dark saber pierces his Master's side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No!.", Obi-Wan shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon grits his teeth as his body writhers in pain.  Shock painted on his face, mostly from the unexpectedness of the blow. The dark saber slices through his body as if butter, not layers of tissue, muscle, skin, organs, and tendons. He shouts quietly, body shaking with devestation and ache.The Jedi Master collapses against the floor. Everything feels cold, and hurt floods his senses, his eyes blink useless tears. HeHe clutches his wound, his lightsaber out of reach and beside him cast aside. Obi-Wan steadies himself, feeling the flood of anger-hurt-concern flush over him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon cries silently as the pain rattled his form. “Hold on dear one, I’m on my way.”, Jinn whispers thinking of Tahl fondly. He has missed his soul mate and better half. Maul taunts Obi-Wan as they waits for the karking laser gate to open. Obi-Wan feels helpless, waiting for time to pass so he could help his master. They prepare to fight as the gate opens, and Obi-Wan barrels forward. Anger drives a new fierceness, and power behind his blows, meeting Maul blow by blow.</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline flows through his form as his heart beats loudly in his chest. There isn't much time to think when you are fighting for your life. Despite Obi-Wan's gifted swordsmanship, it is not enough against the brutal, rapid, sharp blows of Maul. He momentarily loses his balance, and struggles to find  purchase. Thanks to his quick thinking, he calls Qui-Gon's saber to his hand and utilizes the Force to propel him to the main surface again. Kenobi's fierce blow strikes Maul's abdomen, and sends him tumbling to his demise. </p><p> </p><p>The senior padawan pants heavily as the bone weariness of battle settles into his body. He drops the saber and rushes towards his Master. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Master! Master! QUI-GON.”, Obi-Wan cries, cradling his master’s limp form.</p><p> </p><p>“It is too late, little one.”, Qui-Gon murmurs quietly, cupping his padawan’s face. He gently brushed the tears away.</p><p> </p><p>”No. You can’t leave me. You promised!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I am sorry, Padawan. I am incredibly proud of you and the Knight you will be.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Look at me. Don’t go.”, Obi-Wan begged. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was beginning harder to breath, Jinn knew he did not have much longer. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan.”, he says gently, almost like a benediction. Obi-Wan’s eyes full with tears. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Master?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Promise... promise me you'll train the boy.”, Jinn coughs weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is the chosen one...he will...bring balance...train him!”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon’s last breath is quiet and silent as a baby being born. Obi-Wan shudders with anguish and loss feeling his Master join the Force. The Padawan weeps, cradling his master rocking him back and forth.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Stay </p><p>Relationship: Cody/Obi-Wan</p><p> </p><p>Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Cody </p><p> </p><p>Me: Why haven’t I written CodyWan before? They’re adorable as frick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody tries to not mow over over vod in his way as he moves quickly down the hall way. “<em>Move, move move</em>.”, he whispered under his breath. He had seen his General, his <em>cyar'ika </em>had gone down hard after an explosion threw his body across the battle field. <br/><br/></p><p>Headwounds always scared the kriff out of the Commander. They were dangerous if not treated properly. Kix and Doc, the healers of the 501st and 212th respectfully immediately called for an evac.</p><p><br/>The fight hadn’t left the Commander as he bounced his knee anxiously like some shinny after his first battle. He tried to control his emotions. It wouldn’t be proper to just burst into the medbay to ask about his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The Commander took a seat in the waiting room, holding his helmet in his lap and fiddled with his hand. He worried quietly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, look at me.”, Rex said softly, kneeling beside his vod.</p><p> </p><p>“Rex.”, Cody’s voice was heavy, filled with concern and worry.</p><p> </p><p>”General Skywalker went to ask Kix for an update.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the General. He’ll be fine.”, the Commander swallows trying not to betray his heart. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be tough. He’s your boyfriend, Cody.”, Rex squeezed his hand. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Cody wants to throw up or hug Rex all at the same time. <em>Boyfriend?</em> That’s the first time his vod has used that word aloud to describe Cody and Obi-Wan’s relationship. <br/><br/></p><p>Before Cody could respond, the waiting room door opened. Cody stood at attention the second Anakin and Ashoka entered the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan has a pretty nasty concussion, ugly bruising, and soreness. He’s expected to make a full recovery.”, Anakin announced. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“His head wound needed twenty-two stitches.”, Ashoka sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kaysh mirsh solus.”, </em>Cody shook his head, eyes wet with tears. <br/><br/></p><p>Rex laughs quietly mourning yes softly in Mando. Anakin and Ashoka looked assumed. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Translation?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The General’s brain cells are lonely. It’s a polite way of saying he’s an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wrong.”, Anakin sniffled, thinking about his stupid, self-sacrificing Master.</p><p> </p><p>“I could request bubble wrap, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Good man, Cody.”, Anakin shook his head tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Kix joined them in the hallway, “Kenobi is asking for you, Cody.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody looked unsure as he glanced between Ashoka and Anakin, “Ah. Are you sure the General and Commander wouldn’t rather go first?”</p><p> </p><p>”Go see your boyfriend. That’s an order, Commander. ”, Anakin reassured squeezing his shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I can’t refuse a order, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cody tries to not run down the hall like a love sick idiot. He drinks in the sight of his General, gentle hands prodding and cataloguing injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is incredibly pale and bruised, wearing hospital scrubs and a bathroom Cody has never seen before. His head is bandaged, batca plasters cover his other visible wounds.</p><p> </p><p>The commander worries about injuries he can’t see. Tender, steady hands undo Kenobi’s soft clothes as he continues his search. Obi-Wan catches his hands, murmuring softly, “Hello there.”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Obi’ika</em><em>.”, </em>Cody sniffled </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alive. Shhh. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody fussed over him quietly. He could read his lover’s body language, could feel how tightly his shields were kept. His body taunt like a live wire.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Ah, could be worse, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody knew he was lying: the all too calm facade might fool others but not the commander. He could see beyond the Kenobi bullshit.  <br/><br/></p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>”There are others who need pain meds more than me.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Do not tell me you have the kriffing Force.”</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi gave him a sheepish look, “It’s true.” </p><p> </p><p>”I’m going to get Kix.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”No!”, Obi-Wan yelped, catching his boyfriend by the wrist, “Stay.” His vulnerability bled into the Force. </p><p> </p><p>Cody nearly was bowed over by the sheer flood of pain-anxiety-hurt that Obi-Wan radiated with his shields down. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody scooped up his tiny boyfriend in his arms, and kissed his forehead, “I’ll stay. But when Kix comes by, we’re getting your pain meds adjusted. There is no need to be a self-sacrificing moron.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”But I’m <em>your</em> self-sacrificing moron.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I won’t argue with the <em>Negotiator</em>  himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead and gathered him closer. The smaller man’s entire body goes slack. He murmured contently, lying by his head on Cody’s shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>From the hallway, Anakin, Ashoka and Rex quietly murmur about how cute the couple is. Kix rolls his eyes, and adjusts Obi-Wan’s pain meds. </p><p><br/>“I win the bet.”, Anakin grinned.</p><p> </p><p>”You must’ve cheated, Sir.”, Rex shook his head coughing the credits up. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I just knew it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”How is that Master?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”No one makes Obi-Wan as happy as Cody.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I can hear you giggling out there. If you rile  him back up, you have to deal with him.”, Cody threatened. <br/><br/></p><p>Cody listens to their collective noise quiet down. They’ll be okay as long as their little family is together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “No stop.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw: Sucidal Ideation, grief, self-harm, negative self talk, childbirth </p><p>Relationships: Anakin Skwalker/Padme Amidala</p><p>Characters: Obi-Wan Kneobi, Master Yoda, Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan stood over the mutilated body of his former Padawan, deciding whether to leave him or kill him. No, no, definitely not going to kill him no matter what orders Master Yoda gave.</p><p> </p><p>His hand trembles as the blue saber meets flesh. Kenobi’s eyes water at the smell of burning flesh. He wants to gag as he hears Bot-Anakin cry out in pain and anguish, “No Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>”Shut up!”, Obi-Wan hissed.</p><p> </p><p>”It hurts, Master.”, Not-Anakin whimpered before shouting in raw pain and lashing out against the Jedi. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your Master.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Obi-Wan.”, Not-Anakin whimpered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. Let me think!”</p><p> </p><p>Tears silently trail down his cheek feeling the heat of the lava and hate that lingers in the Force. <em>I hate you. </em>Doubt, panic and guilt overwhelm him. How did he not see Anakin’s pain? His best friend, his brother had always struggled with the darkness.Obi-Wan had failed his more than an apprentice. </p><p> </p><p>His heart threatens totally shatter as he still is haunted by the pain and loss of so many Jedi kin. Kenobi feels himself teetering on the edge of the abyss. It would be easy to let go, to allow the self doubt and guilt consume him. <br/><br/></p><p>Oh there had been times Obi-Wan had faced the darkness on Melida/Daan, Naboo, Kadavo, Mandalore. Obi-Wan knew grief and loss.  He knew fear and attachment. He knows anger, and passion to be overlooked, picked last.He knew what it was like to love someone, to be secretly married, and to have a child. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a story tale happy ending for him either. <em>Korkie and Satine are dead. </em>He lost them both in the same year. Korkie died leading a rebellion against Maul at twenty years old.  <br/><br/></p><p>If only Obi-Wan had said something, spoke up, tried harder. Could he have changed the outcome? Instead, he turned a blind eye knowing his best friend was struggling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, Obi-Wan considers taking Not-Anakin’s hand and jumping into the lava, letting it consume them both. They would no longer belong to the Jedi or the Sith, just the darkness the abyss threatening to consume them.  </p><p> </p><p>It is not the Jedi way. Then Obi-Wan remembers there are no Jedi. In his despair, an option presented itself, take Anakin and Padme to seek medical help. Perhaps there is a way for a fallen person to find the light again. The Force will provide. </p><p><br/><br/>Obi-Wan picks up his fallen cloak and gingerly wraps Not-Anakin gingerly.  The Jedi Master uses a Force suggestion to render Not-Anakin asleep. He was nauseated from feeling the pain, anger and hatred rolling of the Sith's wraped Force presence.  <br/><br/></p><p>With C-3P0's aid, they secure Padme in the medical bay and carefully bound Not-Anakin with cuffs. Kenobi places his former Padawan and best friend in binds where he can keep an eye on him. </p><p> </p><p>He quietly weeps as Kenobi feels more and more of his soul chip away. The whole damn war kept eating at him, and now it is all for nothing. There was a brief moment where the Jedi Master considered crashing the ship and letting himself slip into the Void.</p><p> </p><p>If not for the  Padme and the unborn babies in her womb,  he might've considered ramming his lightsaber through his chest and ending it all.</p><p> </p><p>He sets the coordinates, and sets the ship on auto pilot. Talking a steadying breath, the Jedi Master tends to Not-Anakin’s wounds the best he can. <br/><br/></p><p>The comm chirps , “Kenobi, Successful where you?”, Master Yoda asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenobi cleared his throat, “There has been a change of plans.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Kill Skywalker you were supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>”He is dead.....from a certain point of view.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understand I do not.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ask the medbay to be prepared to receive two unconscious patients.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”<em>Obi-Wan</em>.”, Yoda chided in disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>“We do it my way or I crash this kriffing ship, Master.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Dangerous the Sith is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Oh like Not-Anakin should be in the hands of the Sith!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Much to discuss we will when you arrive, Master Kenobi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>After several hours of travel, Obi-Wan is reunited with Master Yoda and Bail Orgona. They stood in the hallway as Padme labored, and Not-Anakin was treated in the batca tank.</p><p> </p><p>They kept the Sith in a Force collar, unconscious and contained. Obi-Wan couldn’t stomach seeing him like that, even if he knew the man he loved like a brother was gone.</p><p> </p><p>”Orders I gave you were clear.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I couldn’t leave him.”, Obi-Wan’a voice broke. He was on the verge of shattering beyond recognition. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“No longer exists the young man you taught, loved and cared for.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”If there is any way to sway him back to the light, I must try.”</p><p> </p><p>”A plan do you have?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”We erase his memory, and keep giving him Force suppression. I’ll take him to Tatooine.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Padme and the twins what of them?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”To Alderaan. First, we need to get her legally declared as dead, and then. move the three of them to protective custody of Bail.”</p><p> </p><p>”Do not like this.”, Master Yoda shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”They are all I have left.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Attachments Jedi do not have. Dangerous your emotion are.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I made a promise to Anakin. I will see that Padme and the twins are safe.”</p><p> </p><p>The droid beckoned Obi-Wan to take a place beside Padme. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan.”, Padme panted. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.”, he quietly soothed  taking a hand. His eyes watered, she had become as much his friend as Anakin had been.</p><p> <br/><br/>Obi-Wan daped at her forehead with a wet cloth. He tried to siphon some of her pain into the Force as she bared down with a shout. Three strong pushes later, Padme went lax as the baby’s body was born.</p><p> </p><p>The boy gave a shy, soft cry almost unsure as the droid cleaned him up. Obi-Wan held the squirmy infant in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>”Luke.”, Padme smiled as she glanced at the pair.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan held Luke close, oh this was the son of his best friend and brother. He could feel the strength and light of the Force in Luke. Oh, he would much like to teach Luke some day. What a wonderful student he would be.</p><p> </p><p>Tears quietly streamed down his face, “Oh, Padme. He’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>”You could come with us.”</p><p> </p><p>”I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>”Obi-Wan, you’re all I have left.”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, I feel the same way. But I must deal with Not-Anakin first.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before the contractions took Padme’s attention away. She cried out, going back to the silent place her mind went. Obi-Wan continued offering his support as she began to push again.</p><p> </p><p>Padme squeezed his hand painfully so as the baby’s head crowned. He encouraged her to breath and push. Within four or so pushes, the second baby was born.</p><p> </p><p>Leia gave a fierce, sharp cry as she killed her limbs unhappy at the cold air. The droid cleaned her off, and handed the infant to her mother. <br/><br/></p><p>Padme kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead, “You are family. I owe a great debt to you for keeping the four of us safe.”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s my honor, Padme.”, the tears gather in his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Why did you disobey Master Yoda?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I loved him.”, Obi-Wan sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, Obi-Wan.”, Padme softened taking his hand. She knew how tenderly Obi-Wan had cared for Anakin.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Losing your spouse and child is a pain I do not wish even on my worst enemy.”, Obi-Wan’s eyes glance across the hall to Not Anakin’s room. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I could not bear to let you suffer as I have.”</p><p> </p><p>”You are not alone, brave heart.”, she whispered cupping his forehead. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I am the one who cut your husband into bits.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”He did that to himself.”</p><p> </p><p>”Padme, I do not deserve your kindness.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”You are family, Obi-Wan. There is a place here for you always.”</p><p> </p><p>He bows his head respectfully. One does not have to be force sensitive to see how her words affected him. The tears flow openly, Obi-Wan does not care.</p><p> </p><p>She brushes his tears with a gentle swipe of her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“Where will you go?”</p><p> </p><p>”Tatooine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come back to us, both of you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I will do my best.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded before handing Luke back. He steps into the hallway, and seeks a droid out. He is dreadfully tired, his wounds ache, and a sedative Obi-Wan thinks is in order. <br/><br/></p><p>His heart still feels tattered, lost, decimated. But little does Kenobi know he is still rooted in the light. Whatever comes there way, Obi-Wan knows he is a little less alone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean, all I practically write is Obi-Wan whump. I feel like a kid in a candy store. HAHA. No promises I'll get through all 31 prompts nor will they be in order. I may chose at my discretion to combine prompts as I see fit. Author is the middle of quarantine and mid-terms. Give me kudos and iced coffee, I also may or may not be procrastinating homework and writing fanfiction instead. *shrugs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>